


Smugglers and Spies

by thievinghippo



Series: V'rel - swtor [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo/pseuds/thievinghippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories, prompt fics and drabbles involving V'rel, a Chiss smuggler, and Theron Shan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally over in the fic _Interludes_ , but I decided that V'rel and Theron needed a fic of their own for fics.

“No one will miss us for a while, right?” V’rel asks, wrapping her arms around Theron’s waist. One little kiss doesn’t seem like nearly enough right now, not when he’s looking at her like _that._

“Do you even care if they do?” Theron asks with a chuckle, a wry smile on his face.

V’rel pretends to think about the question for a moment. There’s really only one answer. “No, I don’t,” she says with a laugh. “You know me so well.”

“I’d like to,” Theron says as seriously as she’s ever heard. “I mean, I’ve studied your SIS file at length, I’ve seen you in action-”

“Studied my file?” V’rel asks. “Agent Shan, you make it sound so sexy.”

A shiver runs down V’rel’s spine as Theron brushes his lips against her neck. “But it is,” he says, pressing his lips more firmly against her skin, causing V’rel to bunch fabric from his jacket in her fists. “The King’s Ransom Heist is particularly illuminating.”

“I’ll keep that in mind if I have to write any reports in the future,” V’rel says, pulling him a bit closer as his lips move up her jaw to her cheek, and then finally pressing softly against her own.

Her eyes close, and for the first time since she woke up from her carbonite nap, V’rel finally _breathes._ The crushing pressure around her chest doesn’t seem so bad when Theron is right next to her.

Theron breaks away first. “Let me just close the door for a bit. We can log the time as an official meeting.”

V’rel watches Theron walk to the door, and thinks of the last time she had sex with a spy in a cantina. She wonders where Darmas is, if he survived the last five years, if he’s okay. She’ll have to ask Lana, maybe see if they could use him in the Alliance. But that’s most certainly a question for another day.

“There,” Theron says as the door closes. He starts to lean against the wall, but the moment he put weight on his shoulder, he straightens up, before taking two large steps to be back next to her.

His arms are around her almost at once, and the intensity of his kiss startles her. But she responds back in kind, kissing him hot and opened-mouthed, and giving herself the gift of not thinking of anything but _him_ for a moment.

“We should…” he says softly. “I mean… Why don’t we?” Theron shakes his head and goes to sit on the sofa. “Look at me. Bumbling like an idiot.”

V’rel places a hand on her hip. She’s got to admit, Theron’s bumbling idiot side is pretty damn cute. “I take it that means you missed me.”

“You have no idea,” he says, and when he speaks again, his voice is hoarse. “Come here.”

She takes her time as she walks towards him, biting her lower lip when she sees Theron’s fingers dig into the sofa. He _has_ missed her. Once V’rel stands in front of him, she wastes no more time, her thighs straddling his lap.

Pressing her brow against his, V’rel whispers, “Thank you.” She kisses him gently, barely brushing their lips together, but it’s what she wanted to say.

“What’s that for?” he asked.

“You found my ship,” V’rel says, holding onto the front of his jacket. “My _ship._ ”

“Couldn’t think of a better ‘welcome back’ present,” Theron says. He slides his hands around her waist to rest on her ass, and V’rel leans in a little closer. “Just wish I could have found your crew, too.”

V’rel looks away, then, thinking of her friends. No captain could ask for a finer crew, in her humble opinion. “They’re out there somewhere,” she says with more confidence than she feels. “But my ship…”

At fifteen, an adult by Chiss standards, V’rel left her foster home on Datooine, ready to make her own way. That way lead to being assigned assistant quartermaster on the pirate ship, _The Sky Princess_. Andronikos Revel might have been a feared pirate, but he was a damn good captain, and when V’rel knew she didn’t have it in her to be a pirate, he set her up with a loan that let her buy a used XS Light Freighter, who she named _Blue Dawn._

Ole Blue served V’rel well over the years. She might be scrappy, but damn if the ship didn’t quit. That ship is _home_ , more than a planet or a house could ever be. And some day, V’rel will find a way to thank Theron, for all the time he must have spent looking for her ship.

“Maybe you could give me a tour later,” Theron says. “I wasn’t able to actually go inside when I found it. Just confirmed the ID and had it towed.”

“Gladly,” V’rel says. And because she’s suddenly impatient, and stars, she’s _alive_ , she kisses him. She kisses Theron with every ounce of energy she has, and Theron gives it right back.

As they kiss, V’rel takes off her vest, while pushing Theron’s jacket off his shoulders. While naked would be the ideal for both of them right now, she’s not willing to chance someone interrupting them. Various states of undress would have to do.

“Eager, are we?” Theron asks. His palms slides down her pants, cupping her ass.

V’rel lets out a laugh, loud and bright. “It’s been five years since I’ve had sex, Theron. Wouldn’t you be?”

Granted, thanks to the carbonite, in her head, it’s only been about two months since she last saw Theron. But five long years have passed. He looks mostly the same. Definitely more grey at the temples, though. A few more crow’s feet around his eyes. Makes him look distinguished, she thinks.

“I suppose I am, too,” he says, kissing her neck.

“Wait, what?” V’rel asks, sitting up straight, placing her hands on Theron’s chest. Granted it’s not her business, but now she’s curious, and when she’s curious, she doesn’t let go of things. “You weren’t with anyone else?”

Theron looks away, staring intently at the wall. “You were dead,” he says, no louder than a whisper. He takes a breath and meets her gaze. “You were _dead._ I saw some of the footage of the battle from scouting ship. Didn’t think there was any way someone could live through that explosion. V’rel sucks in her breath when he grabs her wrists. “I mourned you. You have no idea how much.”

His words feel like a punch to the stomach. She hadn’t even thought of that. Her crew probably thought she must be dead, too. Her eyes close, thinking of Akaavi and Bowdaar, who consider her family. She has to find them. She has to.

“I’m sorry,” V’rel says softly. “I didn’t mean…”

“Not your fault,” Theron says, placing a hand on her cheek. V’rel leans into his touch, putting one of her hands on top of his. “Just when I thought it was time to move on, to put you behind me, I get word from Lana that you’re actually alive.”

“And you wrote me that note,” V’rel says. That note meant everything to her, allowing her to actually anchor herself in this insane galaxy she woke up in.

“And I wrote you that note,” Theron repeats, squeezing her hand. “So, no. I haven’t had sex with anyone else in the last five years.”

Her heart feels like it might be ready to burst. She knew walking onto Darth Marr’s ship that she cared for Theron, but it’s only starting to dawn on her just how deep those feelings go. The thought that this might actually be love _terrifies_ her, and yet? She’s learned that there are much scarier things in the galaxy. Love is a cakewalk compared to some of the things she’s seen.

But she’s not ready to say any of this. Not yet. So instead she says, “Well, that’s going to change for both of us in the next fifteen minutes or so.”

“Fifteen, huh?” Theron says, raising an eyebrow. “Make it ten and you’ll have my attention.”

And just like that, she’s smiling again. She’s smiling and has Theron’s arms around her. Zakuul doesn’t stand a chance.

Leaning forward, she starts to unbutton Theron’s trousers, while she whispers against his lips, “Ten it is.”


	2. Spontaneity

 

He could be spontaneous.

Theron tried not to glower at the holopad in his hand. He used to be a field agent, for stars’ sake. All field work consisted of was improvisation and quick decisions and thinking on your feet.

Of course, having that sort of life in the field led him to wanting a little more stability in his personal life. Then again, if stability was really what he wanted, perhaps joining a rebellion and falling in love with a smuggler who embodied the word chaos might not have been the best idea.

Too late now.

Perhaps he could have handled things better this morning. Maybe sending an official request for a private consultation instead of simply asking if V’rel had wanted to spend time together might have been the wrong move. Okay, _fine_. Theron knew it absolutely had been the wrong move thanks to the way she started laughing when the alert came up on her holopad.

Had he taken the time to simply explain he wanted to make sure they weren’t disturbed tonight? Of course not. Instead he had mumbled something about wanting to stay organized. And then she had asked if he had an ounce of spontaneity in his body. Theron hadn’t liked that he really didn’t have an answer for that.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw V’rel step into the war room, walking at a brisk pace. She didn’t slow, and quickly turned down the hallway leading to the military wing. Since Theron wasn’t talking to anyone, he gave himself a moment to watch her walk away, enjoying the view probably a little _too_ much.

Once she turned the corner, he forced his mind back on juggling troop logistics. After a bit, Theron decided he could use Admiral Aygo’s opinion. Assuming the Bothan wasn’t busy designing harsh drill exercises with Major Jorgan, he’d be in the military bay.

Of course, when Theron actually got there, Aygo was nowhere to be seen. Why would Theron have good luck for once?

Just as Theron decided to go back to his station in the main room, one of his implant alarms went off. Taking care to act completely natural, he started scanning the room for the source of the alarm. Someone in the hangar was in stealth.

With a tap of his implant, he made the adjustment to stealth mode. The implant honed in on the source of the stealth immediately. Up at the top of the stairs above the docking bay, Theron saw the slight shimmer around someone’s profile.

Not wanting to alarm anyone, Theron put his hand on his blaster and walked up the stairs, ready to confront the stealth intruder.

Once he reached the top of the platform, he stretched out his arms, holding onto the rails. Now the intruder wouldn’t be able to get past him.

“Oh for the love of… Theron, it’s just me.”

“V’rel?” Theron asked towards the voice. “Why in the galaxy are you stealthing?”

Thanks to stealth, he couldn’t see the expression on her face. But he could see the way her chin dropped and shoulders drooped at his words. “I was just…”

He quietly walked over to V’rel, standing so they stood side by side, looking down over the hangar. The place was crowded today, full of recruits waiting for training. Full of people who looked to V’rel as a leader and a beacon of hope, when she’d much rather be working smuggling runs for Hylo Visz.

“Overwhelmed?” he asked, resting his hand on top of hers. They both had gloves on, so he couldn’t feel the warmth of her skin, but hopefully a gentle squeeze would remind her that she was absolutely not alone.

Strange having V’rel leaning her head on his shoulder and knowing no one could see her. “Yeah,” she said, sounding tired.

She didn’t even need to finish the thought. He knew how much stress she was under, how much responsibility he and Lana had placed on her shoulders.

But that did give him an idea… Maybe he could help with her stress and show her just how spontaneous he could be.

“Here, stealth me, too,” Theron said quickly, standing up straight and slowly backing up from the railing.

V’rel shrugged, but did what he asked and only a moment passed before he felt the stealth generator clinging to his skin. Theron grabbed her hand and led her into the corner of the platform. Unless someone was practically on top of them, no one would know they were there.

Perfect.

With V’rel being stealthed as well, Theron reached out and placed his hands on her cheeks, giving him an anchor so he wouldn’t lean down and kiss air.

“Theron? What are you-”

And that’s when he kissed her.

V’rel’s little oomph of surprise as their lips met was music to Theron’s ears. But then she surprised _him_ , throwing her arms around his neck and pressing him against the wall.

He had meant only to kiss her once or twice, but thanks to the way her tongue was doing that… that _thing_ , Theron decided he had a little time to waste. Especially when he nudged his leg between hers, pulling her closer, hearing that delicious little moan…

“We’ve got to be quiet,” he whispered, bringing his lips to her neck,

“Oh you be quiet,” V’rel said with a laugh. A quiet one, thankfully. “Have you ever known me to be quiet?”

She chose that moment to rub against him, and Theron couldn’t help thinking about just how _not quiet_ she always was when things got going between them. And as much as he would love to hear her properly, this was absolutely not the place.

Which gave him yet another idea.

With one quick move, he turned V’rel around, so that her back was flush with his chest. The move also pressed his cock - ridiculously hard now - right up against her ass.

Theron could tell she was about to protest, possibly loudly, so he put his hand over her mouth. Whispering into her ear, he said, “I’m going to touch you, but only if you’re quiet. Make one noise, and I’ll stop. Understood?”

V’rel nodded her head and rested against him. With his teeth, Theron pulled off his glove, quickly sticking it in the pocket of his jacket before resting his hand on her soft belly. Stars, he loved her stomach. Loved everything about her body, really.

As much as he would like to take his time, they only had so many minutes before their disappearance became obvious. So he slid his hand down her belly, until his fingertips brushed the slightly coarse hairs of her cunt.

To V’rel’s credit, she didn’t make a sound, instead he could feel her grab the hem of his jacket, curling her hands into fists.

“That’s my good girl,” Theron said softly, slipping his middle finger in-between her folds. She was wet, stars, she was so fucking wet. “Nice and quiet.”

It didn’t take long to establish a rhythm. Even though the angle might be slightly awkward, Theron still found V’rel’s favorite spots. He pressed down, rubbing her clit in small circles, varying the pressure, all while keeping his gloved hand over her mouth.

Her hips started bucking slightly and Theron desperately wished he could actually see her. With the stealth generator, he couldn’t see a damn thing, just the faint outline of her body. So he pictured her naked, laying on her bed, all that beautiful blue skin just waiting to be touched.

And speaking of touching, V’rel shifted slightly and Theron saw she had a free hand on one of her breasts. Well, he could certainly help with that. “Remember, no sound,” he said, amazed that his voice stayed steady.

As he moved his hand to her breast, he was grateful she wore a simple button down shirt and a vest, instead of the armored jacket she favored more and more these days. Much easier to slide his hand down her shirt this way.

The sound of his finger pressing against her sex was agonizing. As was the way she started grinding her ass against his cock. At the rate he was going, he’d come in his damn trousers like a teenager.

Trying to turn the tables, Theron squeezed her nipple, just enough to get her attention.

And she moaned. Loudly.

They both froze instantly. And even though it was absolutely the last thing he wanted to do, Theron took his hand out of her trousers. He did say he’d stop he she made any noise, after all. And when it came to the bedroom, Theron always kept his promises.

Below them, all he could hear was normal activity: people talking loudly over each other, the hum of droids, and crates being distributed. With a quick double blink of his left eye, he turned up his audio implants, listening carefully. He heard no questions of what that sound was, or laughter, or anything that indicated someone might have heard them.

“Theron,” V’rel said no louder than a whisper. “ _Please._ I was so close.”

“You were supposed to be quiet,” he said softly, rubbing his cock against her ass, wishing there weren’t layers of clothing between them.

“I’m make it up to you,” she said, and Theron had to bite the inside of his cheek at the thought of her on her knees in front of him. Stars, did she know how to suck a person’s cock.

His hand was in her trousers before she even finished speaking. In almost no time at all, V’rel was thrusting her hips into his hand. And even with the stealth, Theron could tell she had both hands planted firmly over her mouth.

She stilled, pushing back against him, with a strangled whimper coming out of her mouth. Stars, Theron could almost feel all of the muscles in her body relax as she came. Only problem was, it made him that more aware of his own cock. But this wasn’t the time. This was for her. Not him.

A few moments later, V’rel took his hand out her trousers. She turned, and brought his hand to her lips before sucking on his middle finger, the one that would be coated with her wetness. Oh, he wished he could see more than just a faint trace of an outline for this.

“Maybe I wanted a taste,” Theron said softly, placing his hand on her hips as she rested against him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

“Maybe you just need to be a faster shot,” V’rel said with a laugh as she caught her breath.

“Or maybe I like to keep things slow.” He slid his hands from her waist to her ass, kissing her deeply, still being able to taste her wetness on her tongue.

Her stealth generator made two short beeps, followed by a long one. “Krif,” she said, straightening up. “We’ve got two minutes before it’s gonna overload.”

Well that’s the absolute last thing they needed right now. He’d very much like to not have any exploding generators, which would cause every single eye in the hangar to be on them.

Theron walked six meters away, to the top of the stairs, far enough away for him to be taken out of stealth. He started down the stairs, trying not to strut. Well, at least not too much. A little strutting never hurt anyone, right? After all, how could he not be pleased with himself? You could take the agent out of the field, but not the field out of the agent.

He could hear V’rel walking down the steps behind him. Anyone paying attention could probably guess what they had been up to, but thanks to a training session, no one seemed to notice them at all.

Instead of going straight to the war room, Theron slowed his step, waiting for V’rel to catch up to him. Her hair was a bit tousled, her lower lip slightly swollen. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Bumping her shoulder against his, she said, “Thanks for that.”

“Always glad to be of service,” Theron said as they walked into the now full war room.

V’rel kissed his cheek, a move which would have embarrassed him in front of the others a month ago. Now? Everyone was used to it. Even him.

“So about that making it up to me,” Theron whispered, not caring that SCORPIO could probably hear them. Damn AI probably had the whole place bugged. Not that he could prove it. Yet.

“Let me check my calendar,” she said far too cheerily. “I’ll send you a meeting request when I have some free time.”

With a final squeeze of his hand, V’rel bounded towards the elevator leading towards the surface. All Theron could do was shake his head and laugh.

She was never going to let him live that down.


End file.
